The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sportsballs or gameballs. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to inflatable sportsballs or gameballs, such as basketballs, having improved grip, feel and other characteristics, and the methods for producing the same.
Inflatable sportsballs can be produced by several different processes. A large number of high quality basketballs feature laminated construction. These basketballs are comprised of a multi-layer structure which includes a generally spherical interior air bladder which is wound with monofilament strands to create a winding layer overlying the air bladder. A polymeric carcass is then formed, or molded, over the winding layer.
The carcass is of substantially uniform thickness defining a spherical outer surface with a carcass circumference. A plurality of ribs project outwardly from, and extend around the outer surface of the carcass. Typically, the ribs are raised about 0.75-1.50 mm above surface of the carcass.
The carcass area between the ribs defines a plurality of separated surface areas. Generally, the carcass is divided into eight (8) surface areas in simulation of the eight sewn together panels of a traditional leather-covered basketball. Panels of material are then laminated onto the outer surface of the carcass in the separated surface areas. The thickness of the panels is typically greater than the thickness of the ribs, so that the ribs, while projecting above the carcass surface, are slightly recessed below the exterior surface of the panels. The edges of the panels may be beveled or “skived” so that the panel edges will be flush with the projecting carcass rib when laminated. When finished, the laminated basketball has a generally spherical shape, with each carcass rib and opposing skived panel edges defining a panel seam or channel area.
In the construction of laminated basketballs such as those noted above, each rib of the channel area of the ball is generally constructed of a polymer such as rubber, and is connected to each panel of the ball. Each panel is generally constructed of a single material, such as leather (natural or synthetic), rubber (natural or synthetic), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), or polyurethane (PU). Optionally, a padded interior layer can be added under the exterior panel to improve shock resistance, etc. However, this additional layer is sometimes subject to delamination. Additionally, it is important to note that the exterior surface of each panel of a typical ball consists of only one type of material. This results in a ball exhibiting generally uniform characteristics, such as grip, feel, hardness/softness, slip resistance, resilience, tackiness, compressibility, moisture resistance, abrasion resistance, scuff, durability, etc. However, in certain circumstances, it is desirous to have a ball with panels and/or channel seam areas exhibiting non-uniform or different characteristics.